


Never Leave

by miserericordia (decertatio)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, call me out whatever, i'm posting my filth up here, recycling npcs from other fic, this was mostly venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decertatio/pseuds/miserericordia
Summary: You feel like shit and you try to leave, but you never really do.





	Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Dead Dove Do Not Eat - It's rape, It's unhealthy going back to your ex and expecting something different. Yes, I'm very aware that this is dark shit. It's here, it's archived. /end morality haranguing

You approached his room with far less trepidation than you ought to have. A small spark of rationality was enough for hesitation to stay your hand as you brought up your keycard to the console. He couldn’t have kept your access enabled up til now, he couldn’t have.

Memories flooded in and you were immediately reminded of the argument that kicked you out in the first place. You were never officially together with the Blackwatch commander, but he insisted on a masquerade of intimacy, all while he fucked you into submission every night. This continued unspoken, both your peers and colleagues seeing every sign of your deadly relationship but intimidated into silence. 

He watched your every move, monitored every mission with painstaking scrutiny, Gabriel Reyes’ possessiveness over everything about you, effectively isolating you. And for a long while, you conceded to his power over you. Helplessness settled in your bones.

So when it happened, it happened so easily, so quickly. The circumstances lined up just right.

He was so amicable, a contractor for Overwatch’s R&D. He happened upon you during a sick day, and you wandered out for some sunlight, enjoying what little freedom you could afford while Gabriel was out for O’Deorain’s covert project. Kanagata offered his miso soup, dropping a pun as he stretched out the takeaway cup towards your shivering form.

Each day that followed, he would order the exact same lunch set, always handing you the cup of miso soup. You have never recovered so well; Reyes’ absence and the kindness of Kanagata made it so easy for you to grow fond.

It was the proverbial spark. In the coming days he proved invaluable and genuine, incessantly asking after your health, never pushing you for any answer you weren’t comfortable giving. It was enough.

Gabriel eventually returned, filled with a cold fury. He was aware of your new friend, and more terrifyingly when he pointed out your affection for him, only then did you realise your feelings. He had never been so physically violent with you before that day. Marks across your skin and the pain echoed reminders of who Gabriel was.

He wrangled your body to serve his vengeance, but you vocally denied him at every turn. Battered, bruised, you asserted your freedom from him from the floor of his bedroom. Standing over you, he seemed to deflate. He couldn’t break your new form. Gabriel quietly told you to leave.

So you picked yourself up, and left. As had always been, people saw you leave his quarters, but never asked.

Today.

Today marked three months since then. Oliver’s contract ended. He had to leave. You meant to demand, beg him to stay, but as pleasantly as he had offered you a steaming cup of miso, he told you the day before he departed the Overwatch HQ. You stayed silent and nodded in forced friendliness. He wasn’t beholden to your secret affection, he never was. Doubt and a crippled sense of self stilled your tongue.

As his dropship disappeared into the distance, the emptiness he had left drove your tired feet back to familiar ground.

The console beeped.

Gabriel looked up from his desk. His holodesk was off, instead a glass of clear liquid and the scent of tobacco from a lit cigarette decorating the desktop. He looked startled at your appearance, and made a motion as if to stand but decided against it. 

‘Do you need something, agent?’

‘I… I’m back.’

There was a sparkle in his eye, before his gaze narrowed,

‘His contract ended.’

You nodded. The ghost of a smirk passed across his lips.

‘He didn’t stay for you, did he?’

You wanted so badly to collapse in his arms. You had grown so desperate for even his pantomime of romance in this vulnerable moment. After all, who else did you have? The sorrow stretched across your features, and you fell to your knees, sobbing, as if to catch up on the three months you had done nothing but smiled. Your vision muddied with tears and the worn out navy blue of the Commander’s carpeting.

It startled you out of your anguish, how he somehow softly materialised behind you and gently pulled you back up onto your feet. He muttered soft soothing shushes, a soft warm hand caressing your back. His nose, nuzzled into your hair.

‘Do you want to stay tonight?’

Weakly, you nodded.

‘Good.’

You were barely coming out of your despair when you started to notice small black wisps coming off of his form. You pulled back from his embrace to view him properly, when a tendril of particles shot out and restrained your neck. A startled gasp was silenced into a choke as the tendril tightened. 

At your wide-eyed look of bemusement, his smirk grew.

‘This is what happened when you left me,’ he spat your name.

The air in your lungs grew scarce, and the blood pulsed around your neck and in your head. The tendril relinquished its hold on you, leaving you to collapse onto the floor. 

‘What… what happened Gabriel?’

‘Things have changed while you were away. I adapted, too.’

In a split second, his form shifted into a mass of shadowy, cold dust, as it reared up and shot towards you. You opened your mouth to scream, but an amount of Gabriel’s new form made its way into your throat and somehow restricted the sound. The ground below you fell away, when you realised you were being lifted by the cloud. The amorphous form curved and threw you violently in the direction of the bed.

A few separate tendrils shot out, and clamped your wrists together, while Gabriel partly reformed from the waist up. His hand gripped at your clothes and tore through them with a familiar lack of effort. The rest of his figure slowly reassembled, leaning his full weight down on you as he leans forward, his beard softly scratching at your cheeks while his lips whispered tantalisingly close to your ears.

‘Let’s help you readjust.’

The cold air started to chill the small of your back as you were lifted once more, this time from the waist down. The sound of rustling clothes and the clink of his belt sent you into a panic, but you found your struggle useless against the alien mist holding you aloft and restrained.

There was a cold caress that encircled your entire form, eventually recognising even more of his shadowy tendrils softly groping at your skin. You choked back a moan when a wisp persisted across your chest.

‘Enjoying yourself, babe?’

His hands travelled along your legs before he levelled his mouth at your groin. His fingers enveloped your sex, before looking up at you. You returned a curious, frightened gaze. Gabriel opened his mouth, revealing his tongue. It looked as if it had been charred, a coal black at its tip. His mouth devoured you, the tongue unnaturally long and curling in and around your sex. 

Both fingers and tendrils pinched and pulled at your sensitive spots, eventually his ministrations melding into a formless pleasure that grew from your core. His pace quickened, as you rasped out your closeness, the tightness in your core ever coiling.

He stopped abruptly.

A whine escaped your lips but your disappointment was rewarded with a solid form suddenly forcing it wide open. You had felt the tendrils cold, and softly grainy to the touch, but somehow this was moist even before it touched your tongue. It went deep, as far as your throat and you fought the urge to gag. 

‘Going to have to train that back in, too.’ He tutted.

The form pumped in and out of your mouth, eliciting a slick, lewd noise from your lips. So distracted were you by the invading tendril that you hadn’t noticed Gabriel lined himself up with your ass. All the warning you got was the sudden coldness pressed against you, as he slowly forced himself in.

Your screams were muffled efficiently, as Gabriel gazed at you affectionately. As he entered you, one slow inch at a time, you looked to your right and briefly saw the lube he discreetly applied. You closed your eyes in silent appreciation. 

Suddenly, he slapped you with his free hand, your tensing forcing him back out. He held your face in a vice-like grip, turning you to face him.

‘Eyes on me, lover. Don’t you dare look away.’

Cowed, and desperate, you acquiesced, locking your gaze with his intense brown eyes. His stare was hungry, lustful as he entered you once more. You were overwhelmed with being invaded in both your mouth and your ass, your eyes tearing up to make up for the voice trapped between your lungs and the pumping tendril.

Finally, in a short, sudden push, he hilted his entire cock inside you, and gave no respite as he immediately started pumping to a moderate rhythm. Your mouth and jaw were so tired, saliva started pouring out of your abused lips. The tendril slowed to a stop, instead pulsating to the beat of Gabriel’s hips snapping into yours.

It took several minutes, and him slowing to a painstaking pace before the pain subsided, eventually morphing into a familiar pleasure. The tightness in your core returned with lustful gusto, with Gabriel suddenly picking up speed and force into his thrusts. He leans forward, his mouth opening to envelop a part of flesh from your mid section. Gabriel bit hard.

You squealed in terror, seeing small droplets form as he pulled his mouth away, his tongue worrying the new wound.

‘Mine.’

Gabriel’s mouth descended on a different part of your flesh, biting, tonguing, sucking. A litany of your name, whispers of “mine” between breaths. Tendrils curled around your nipples, squirming against your skin. The tendril in your mouth pumped once more.

You missed him.

Your core felt hot as his thrusts became more erratic. You were close and so was he.

He leaned closer, his mouth breathing noisily close to your face.

‘Tell me who you belong to, lover.’

You choked around his tendril. He dragged his thrusts slowly.

‘Tell me.’

The tendril came out of your slick mouth with a ‘pop’.

‘Yours.’

‘Say it.’

‘I belong to you Gabriel, only you.’

The pace picked up and his thrusts shook you from inside, the tip of his cock aimed right where it needed to be. Gabriel’s mouth enveloped yours, his tongue crashing into your teeth, smoothing itself behind your lips and curling around your own tongue. His saliva tasted like vodka and menthol. The shadowy tendrils on your chest, pulsing, squirming a caress across your sweaty skin. He spilled himself into you and you could feel the liquid coat your insides. It drove you over yours.

He grunted and sighed into your mouth, briefly parting for air. Your own tongue sung his name like a hymn.

Moments passed and you felt the bed covers behind your back once more, his full weight pressing down on you. His form normalised, all trace of shadow or particle gone. The man blanketing your form gave a soft nibble on your ear, whispering softly.

‘Stay with me, and I'll never leave you.’

**Author's Note:**

> 24/4 edit: uh, I've had to lock this fic down to registered-only. sorry to those outside of AO3. unfortunately my username is a bit of a security issue where I work so, I've had to lock a lot of things down.


End file.
